


restless sleep

by DeCarabas



Series: Fugitives Together [28]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 2, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: On Warden nightmares and mages with demon-haunted dreams.





	restless sleep

It’s been a while since his last Warden nightmare. Maybe it’s the hours he’s been keeping, the sun shining into the clinic while he sleeps, keeping his mind firmly on the surface. He’d been hoping maybe he was finally learning to block them out. But tonight he fights his way free of lava-lit tunnels, the sounds of shrieks in his ears, and finds himself sitting on the floor beside Hawke’s bed, along with half the blankets.

“Hey.” Hawke holds the thick drapes of the bed open, peering out at him. “You all right?”

His ears are ringing at exactly the same pitch as the shrieks, as if they’ve followed him out of the dream, and his stomach’s doing somersaults. “Mm-hm.” Somewhat muffled by the blanket. But the tiles of Hawke’s floor are pleasantly cold and nothing at all like the heat of a lava flow, and he tilts his head back against the bedpost.

When it becomes plain he’s not planning on moving anytime soon, Hawke slides onto the floor beside him, pulling the blankets the rest of the way off the bed along with him.

“…I’m fine, love. Honestly. You can go back to sleep.” The last thing he wants is for the darkspawn to ruin Hawke’s night too.

Hawke makes a noncommittal sound, tugging the blanket around them both. And he stretches out on the floor until he can rest his head against Anders’ shoulder. “I always used to have nightmares like that.”

_Not quite like that one._

But Hawke raises the hand that’s not shrouded in blankets, wiggles his fingers with a flare of mana that sings in his head, threads of entropy ready to soothe him back into sleep. An offer.

And the ringing in his ears feels ready and eager to turn into darkspawn chittering again, almost intelligible, and he watches as Hawke lets the magic dissipate instead. Some of the tension goes out of him all the same.


End file.
